Straight Outta Grove Street
by thehumbleone
Summary: Bullworth Academy has a new member of the female population: Victoria Johnson, the daughter of Carl Johnson. CJ starts a new life and has a family now. He thinks that Bullworth Academy is Victoria's ticket out of Grove Street.Johnny X OC Jimmy X Zoe,more.
1. Chapter 1

**Straight Out of Grove Street**

Before leaving the mean streets of the number one most dangerous City in America, San andreas, sixteen year old Victoria Johnson gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before stepping off the porch of her house and hopping into her dads SUV. Her parents are sending her off to Bullworth Academy. This is first time that Victoria will be out of the eyesight of her protective father, Carl Johnson. Carl and his wife, Michelle, want their daughter to have the opportunity of attending what they believe to be a "good school" and getting away from Grove Street's dangerous street life.

"I love you mom. I'll write you and tell you how everything turns out. I'll miss you," She says as her smile slowly fades into a serious look.

"Don't worry baby, your father and I will be fine. I want you to do what you need to do...legally of course... to get off of Grove Street... OR... San Andreas for GOOD!" Michelle steps closer to her daughter and leans in to face her. "Listen here baby girl, when you leave, I don't want you to look back, alright? Don't look back for anything," she says firmly raising her arched eyebrows, with her hands on her waist.

"I won't mom. I got you!" Victoria hugs her mom one last time before packing her luggage into the back of her father's SUV and hopping into the passenger side. "And Carl, don't drive like you're in a high speed police chase like you use to back in the day. Our baby don't need to be subjected to any wild gangster shit."

"Michelle, you know I'm not living that life no more. I slowed down on that shit a long time ago baby," says Carl shrugging his arms and nodding his head. "I love you both too much. I won't do any nonsense to jeopardize your lives."

"Anyways," he says kissing his wife on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

"I'm heading to work so you two be careful," says Michelle heading to her car a few feet away from Carl's.

Carl steps into the drivers seat. The engine starts and the truck sped off down the street, passing rows of newly built homes. It has been many years since Carl has been living life as a criminal in the streets of San Andreas. Once he cheated death and left his gang, he never returned. Whoever thought he would leave the gangster life behind him once and for all, start his own Pay and Spray business with his brother Sweet, get married and start a family? Carl paid his dues to society for his dirty deeds and he now wants to live a low profile, productive life. His only child and daddy's little girl Victoria, is now at the age where peer pressure runs rampant and gang influence can easily corrupt her innocence. Despite the fact that Grove Street is on a decline as the hot spot for gang violence since the early 90's, the younger generation has yet to repeat the neighborhood's bloody history.

"I'm proud of you girl. Your mom and I want your experience at Bullworth Academy to be your first step out of the ghetto. There's nothing here for you in Los Santos. Trust me V, I know."

"Yeah I know you know dad. You don't want me growing to be the way you and Uncle Sweet were back in the day."

"You damn right. I don't want you to have any boyfriends who live the life we lived neither. Your Uncle Sweet and I are lucky to be alive right now."

"Uh huh. To be real with you dad, It's really cool not to have other kids messing with me because of your reputation," says Victoria shrugging with her arms crossed glancing at her father.

"Yeah, Its cool to you but it's not cool to me," he says glancing at Victoria with a dead serious look. "I did many bad things when I was your age. I trusted people who ended up crossing me in the process and I worked for bad people to make money. I know it sounds corny but you and your mom are the best thing that happened to me. She helped me get into the Pay and Spray business with your grandfather."

"Nice" says Victoria looking straight ahead at the road. "Nice? Thats all you have to say girl?" asked Carl, cracking a smile while looking forward. "Yeah. When I said "nice," I mean it in a sense that what Mom did for you was a good thing. I'm proud of you dad," she says patting her father on the shoulder.

"I know you are girl. I'm proud of you too. Your mom and I want you to have the life we did not have at your age, man. You should be glad to have a father who is alive to tell you about his life."

Carl's face now turns serious as he continues to face the road ahead and drives into a highway. A pause comes between the father and daughter. Victoria glances at her father and then turns to face the side window. Carl only knows Victoria as a good girl who would earn good grades in school and perform well on the girl's basketball team at school. Little does he know that she had a rebellious period that began at the age of twelve. Victoria knows that she has been lying and hiding secrets from her parents for a few years. They do not know that she joined a gang in Junior High school. They did not know that when she told them she was going out with her friends to parties or basketball practice, she was really running the streets at night to help her "homeboys" steal cars. They do not know that she shop lifted a few times. They do not know that she was given a lesson on hot wiring cars from her uncle sweet. Victoria was excited about her acceptance to Bullworth Academy because she will have space away from her parents but her guilt started to rise as she thought of them having this "good girl" image of her. Her parents thought of her as the child that other parents, especially on Grove Street, would envy.

Sitting in her car seat feeling uneasy, Victoria felt like this might be the right time to confess her crimes to her father. _Alright, I might as well get this off my chest now. He'll be upset but I got to tell him now!_

"Uhh...Dad..."

"Yeah V whats up?"

"I..." she takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Whats wrong?" Carl ask raising his eyebrows as he glances at his daughter.

"I'm glad you're being supportive of me going away to school" she says with sigh. "Being on my own might be boring sometimes. I'll be lonely without you and mom," she lied.

_DAMN!_

"Well, you'll get use to it. I know you're going to make some friends and be around good people," says Carl.

"Yeah, I know."

"Graduating from San Andreas to Bullworth is a beautiful thing for you, girl."

"Yeah, it really is dad," she says reclining into her seat with her hands folded while she turns to look at the side window.

Little does Victoria knows that her rebellious past and her father's reputation will have a great advantage at Bullworth Academy, a private high school that established itself as the worst school in America. She thinks she'll be up against straight laced students who will thumb their noses at her because she's a native of the number one dangerous city in the country(well, Mandy and most likely the Preppies will). In short, Victoria thinks that she'll be around boring, goody-two-shoe kids. She has yet to learn that she's going to a "prison" and may need to go back to what she _knows._


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria gives her father a hug before stepping out the SUV.

"You take good care of yourself alright V?"

"Yes daddy. I will," says Victoria stepping out the car and removing her luggage from the trunk.

"Stay beautiful alright?" says Carl from the window. "Alright." Victoria waves at her father as he pulls off in the SUV. Greeting her is an older woman with brunette hair, mixed with gray streaks wearing a slightly snug, black two-piece suit.

"Hello, young lady. You must be the Johnson girl." Says Ms. Danvers in a pleasant tone.

"Yes m'am," answers Victoria slightly smiling.

"From your good looks and the sound of your tone right now, you seem like you're not going to be much trouble, Ms. Johnson."

"Well, you could say that," says Victoria. "This is a different world to me."

"I'm sure it is. I and the other staff of Bullworth Academy would love for you to have a pleasant stay here. Come, follow me. I'm going to take you to meet the school's headmaster. He'll be pleased to see a good spirited pupil like you."

_This old broad seems to be naïve. If she and my parents only knew my past. If they only knew that I use to hang out with gun weilding gangsters. How much can this place teach me that I haven't learned from Grove Street? Nothing! Maybe none of the kids in here are as bad as I once was…or bad at all...Only time will tell._

The friendly mild mannered young lady follows behind Ms. Danvers into the opened gates of Bullworth Academy dragging her luggage behind her along with her stuffed back pack. The two make their way to the school's main building.

"What a nice new piece of ass!" says Damon passing by. Without Ms. Danvers noticing, Victoria frowns and flicks off Damon with her free hand.

"I know you want to! All the girls in this place want to get nailed by 'The Truth,'" Damon responded, referring to his nickname and patting his hands against his chest. He smiles taking Victoria's gesture as a proposition. Victoria nods her head in disgust and continued walking behind Ms. Danvers to the School building.

"What a dickhead" She mumbles.

Jimmy and Pete sit on the stairs of the school building and spots Ms. Danvers and an unfamiliar student a few feet away. "Who is she?" asked Jimmy narrowing his eyes to have a closer look.

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her before. I think she's new," says Pete.

"She seems to be good looking. I feel sorry for her if any of these losers try to put the moves on her." says Jimmy, watching the two enter the building. Petey raises his eyebrows at Jimmy. "What? You still think I'm a loser?"

"Except you, Pete. Sorry." Jimmy says, directing his attention back to Pete.

"Jimmy, we're running late for gym right now. I think we should get going," says Petey looking at his watch.

"Ok, let's go. We have a dodge ball game against the Greaseballs. We're gonna hand their asses to them together right Pete?"

Pete takes a hard gulp. "Yeah Jimmy, right," he says in a low tone.

**I hope this chapter doesn't look rushed. If anyone has suggestions or ideas of a future chapter, I'm very opened to read them. Please review. IF YOU DON'T, PREPARE TO BE DOOMED BY THE GODS! Just kidding.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Peabody escorts Victoria to her bedroom in the girl's dormitory. As she passes by the other girls in the dorm except Zoe, she is greeted with scowls, sucking of teeth and even a bump on the arm by Mandy as she passes by rolling her eyes. Victoria swiftly drops her luggage and turns around. "What the hell is your problem?" she snaps.

"You. Your just a piece of junk taking up space in our dorm. What is it about this place that makes parents want to drop off their trash here?" asks Mandy nodding her head and shrugging.

Victoria fast walks up behind Mandy but Ms. Peabody follows her and takes a grip of her arm.

"Alright girls, that's enough. You two make nice and behave yourselves right now!"

"When you say trash, I hope you're including yourself," says Victoria staring back at Mandy while following Ms. Peabody.

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave her alone Mandy," says Zoe, stepping out of her room as she hears the commotion.

"Whatever Taylor. You probably screwed Dr. Crabblesnitch to get your loser, townie ass back into this place, just like you did Mr. Burton."

Zoe's face turn red as a beat. She's on the verge of unleashing her rage for Mr. Burton on the snotty, self-absorbed, head cheerleader. Not only was Mandy's remark about Mr. Burton and Dr. Crabblesnitch is false, it also brought back bad memories of Zoe being kicked out of Bullworth Academy and the hell she went through trying to take down Mr. Burton for his perverted antics. Visibly heated by Mandy's insult, Zoe fast walks toward Mandy but Ms. Peabody grabs her arm as she passes by.

"You better shut the fuck up right now you stuck up, prissy bitch," she shouts at Mandy.

"Didn't I say that's enough, young ladies? Cut it out right now!"

"Yeah unless the both of you want to get expelled for fighting. At least one of you, again." Says Mandy with a sinister smile. This makes Zoe and Victoria surrender to Ms. Peabody's grip. Zoe walks back to her room and Victoria picks up her luggage and follows behind Ms. Peabody.

_Who is that girl who stood up for me? She seems to be pretty tough, like me, _she thinks to herself. _Oh well...I'll have the chance to thank her later. Hopefully, we'll have the chance of working together to put that cheerleader bitch in her place._

* * *

It's the afternoon and music class is nearly about to end. Ms. Peters passes out flyers with information about an upcoming talent show at the school's auditorium in a few weeks. "One more thing boys and girls. For your homework assignment tonight, I want you all to think of a great talent you have and start rehearsing for it next week." A lot of "Awww Mans," "damn," "shits" and other remarks of disapproval can be heard in the class room.

"Ohhh, c'mon everyone, stop that whining! This might be the only assignment you will enjoy. Just show me what each of you like to do and I'll list it as an act for this years talent show. If you don't do it, ALL OF YOU WILL RECEIVE AN F in my course." The angry reactions starts dying down to silence in the classroom. "NOW, do I make myself clear everyone?"

"Yes Ms. Peters." answers with a bored tone in unison.

"Ok. Then you all are dismissed."

The students stand up to leave the classroom. Jimmy was the second last person to leave the classroom besides Victoria. As she heads to her locker a few feet away from the classroom, Victoria bumps into Juri and drops her text books.

"Damn!" she says.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going," he says walking pass her with Louis as Victoria squats down to gather her books.

"Fuck you!"

Juri walks towards Jimmy's direction and Jimmy blocks his way.

"Hey man what the hell is your problem?"

"Look here, it's Jimmy coming to save one of his tramps." Juri and Louis erupt into laughter.

"Why don't you stop being an oversized brutish bitch and bully other bullies your own size."

"OK. later for you Hopkins" says Louis. The bulky duo walks away, around Jimmy. Spotting Victoria picking up her pencils, pens and books, Jimmy heads over to help.

"Hey ya. You're all right?" he ask, handing her the last of her items he picked up.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for helping me out," says Victoria, now on her feet.

"Who are you?"

"Jimmy Hopkins and you?"

"Victoria Johnson."

Jimmy stares at Victoria up and down. He notices her pony tail and her fluffy, China doll like bang right above her arched eyebrows. She wears white gold bamboo hoop earings that read "Vicky" in the center (A gift from Carl on her sweet sixteenth b-day) . _This chick_ _is just as easy on the eyes up close as she is from a distance, _Jimmy thinks to himself as if pleased by the sight before him_. Seems like __she'll become the new envy of this school._ Her white, short sleeved bullworth button down shirt flatters her 5' foot 8 petite frame with a black bandana wrapped around her neck like a cow girl. Hugging her full, round curves below are a pair of black Dickies pants with a jean chain and a pair of black, white shell-toed Chuck Taylors. _What can I say? The girl is pretty and she's not a bad dresser. Cool. I guess she's all right._ Victoria inherited her mother's beauty and her father's street smarts. Little does Jimmy know that she's no stranger to environments plagued with corruption such as Bullworth Academy.

"You're the new girl, right? I heard about you."

"Yeah. I'm starting to get use to this place. I've met assholes left and right already," she says nodding her head and shrugging.

"Yeah? Well I've been living around these people for a while and I'm adjusting fine. All you have to do is keep fighting and standing up to them. After that, they'll respect you. Trust me I know."

"You're right. I guess I'll have to go back to what I use to do back at home all the time...fight."

"Where are you from?"

"Grove Street. Thats in Los Santos, San Andreas."

"Isn't that the number one dangerous City in this country right now?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. If you come through there one day, you might want to equip yourself with a gas mask and a bulletproof vest. Theres lot's of gunsmoke."

"Uhhh... maybe I'll come... just not right now. Why would you come all the way from the west coast to this school? Don't you find this place to be no different than Los Santos...minus the shootouts?"

"My parents wanted to get me out the ghetto and attend, what they call, a 'good school,'" she says, making quotation marks with her fingers. "They don't want me to end up going to a bad school in my community or becoming a teenage mom like my friends in the neighborhood."

"Half of this school's alumni are either in maximum security prison right now, drug kingpins, white collar crooks and much more worst. You have a chance right now to ditch this dump and not end up like them."

"I guess," says Victoria. "I can't complain. This is a walk through the park," Victoria shrugs with one arm.

The bell rings in the hall.

"I gotta head to class right now. I'll see you around," says Jimmy walking away.

"All right. See you later Jimmy." Victoria walks in the opposite direction.

**Next Chapter coming soon. Reviews are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Shop class is beginning and all the students are stationed at their partially disassembled cars. Since shop class was nearly everyone's least favorite subject, except for the Greasers who regularly work on vehicles and bikes at the Hot Rod Club under Johnny Vincent's leadership, the class was small with about ten students. The class instructor Neil had placed everyone in groups of two. Victoria was paired with Johnny Vincent.

"Okay people! Today, you all are gonna learn how to work as a team because some of you had proven to be too incompetent to work on the vehicles by yourselves." Arrogant as always, Neil's harsh tone did not move the students much. His sarcasm was always expected like morning news. Whoever left the classroom crying at the end of the course day had to be new or just simply too soft.

"So if one of you lose your hand, fingers, or your entire arm for that matter, your partner can pick up from where you left off," he says loudly. A brief, low laughter fills the room. "I'm serious guys. If your vehicle is not assembled correctly or completely, you're failing the course. Got that?"

"Yeah, we got that teach," says Johnny, Jerking his head in Neil's direction.

"Okay. I hope you all know the deal like Johnny does. Now shut up and start working!"

Victoria stares at Johnny as he reaches for his tools on the table and then she stares at the car blankly. _I know how to steal cars, not build them!_ She thinks to herself, frustrated. No one in the school knows that she is an ex-gang member who had stolen some cars as a specialty and somehow managed to get away. Maybe through the strength of Carl's reputation in Los Santos.

"You know how to fix cars?" asked Johnny flatly looking over at Victoria.

"Not really," says Victoria shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head.

Johnny picks up a wrench and hands it to Victoria.

"I said I don't know how to fix cars," Victoria says, raising her eyebrows.

"I know. I just want to give you instructions while you put some pieces together. I did this project many times alone and I'll be damn if I'm gonna help my partner get a passing grade even when they have no input ." Johnny crosses his arms and stares Victoria in the face agitated.

"You're gonna learn how to do this yaself, honey. You girls always complain about the work being too messy or worrying about breaking nails and all that crap."

Victoria tightens her grip on the wrench and puts the other hand at her waist. Then she cocks her head to the side. "What? Who the hell do you think you're talking to some stuck up princess bitch?"

"I hope not, cause if I am, I don't need a partner right now," says Johnny waving his arms in disgust as his voice starts getting loud.

_This guy doesn't know who he's dealing with. I'm no regular, dolled up, girl who thinks I'm above getting my hands dirty! My hands are all ready dirty and he will know that soon! However, he does look good and his aggressiveness turns me on a little bit. He seems to be a powerful guy. I like that. He kind of reminds me of my pop._

"Whoever's talking please shut the hell up now! The only sounds I should hear is tools banging and squeaking. Keep working" says Neil, hearing Johnny and other students talking among each other.

"Okay, for your information, my name is Victoria and…" Victoria looks around to make sure no else including Neil, hears her. Then she lowers her voice just for Johnny to hear.

"I know how to steal cars but I never assembled one."

"Oh yeah?" asked Johnny as if in doubt. He crosses his arms.

"Yeah." Victoria nods her head in confidence. She places the wrench on the table. She steps a little closer to Johnny while crossing her arms.

"What tools you use to pull that off right, if you've really done it?" Johnny places his hands inside the pockets of his school slacks.

"I used a crow bar or usually a nice sturdy piece of a hanger to unlock the doors."

Johnny raised his eyebrows as if impressed with Victoria's brief knowledge of the tools that appeared familiar to him to pull off such a crime.

"Okay, cool," he says, nodding his head slowly in approval. "The name's Johnny." Johnny extends his arm to shake Victoria's hand. Victoria welcomes the attractive yet hot-headed Greaser into her grip.

_This chick seems to know her stuff. She named the right tools for the job so far. If I see that she's gets good at her craft later, maybe we can work together "borrowing" cars outside the school sometime, but I don't know her yet. I don't wanna trust this chick too early. _

Johnny and Victoria grab the rest of the tools and make their way over to the engine of the car. Now patient and less defensive, he goes into his work mode and explains instructions to Victoria on how to fix some of the engine parts. Victoria listens to Johnny carefully.

"I'll work underneath the car and you work with the engine. The engine might be safer and easier for you on your first try. Now the first thing you do is..." Johnny un-screws and removes a worn out part from the engine . The pair start the assignment and arrange the tools used for each car part.

**Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria and Johnny finished assembling their car. Time was up. Good thing Johnny's mechanical smarts stuck to Victoria like Velcro as he instructed her because incompletion of the assignment a minute after the given class time would place an infra red dot on a group for automatic failure. Neil walked around the classroom to examine everyone's vehicle for accurate repair.

"Why the hell is your steering wheel beneath the car, inside the tire and not in the driver's seat?" he asked Russell and Biff. The two just shrugged their shoulders with blank expressions. These guys were well known to be airheads in Bull worth.

"The engine belongs in the front of the car, not under the car. Were you two born with your brains between your legs? And why the hell is the backseat facing the opposite way?" he asked raising his hands irritated, while holding his clipboard.

"So the passengers don't have to face the back of someone else's head. Also it would be good for passengers to watch what's behind the car sir," says Biff, cracking a stupid smile as if he made sense. Some of the students in the class erupt in laughter.

"You buffoon! That's what the rearview mirror is for! Screw it, you two failed!" Neil swiftly puts the letter F next to Russell and Biff's name on his clip board.

He continues to examine vehicles assembled by the other groups. When he gets around to Johnny and Victoria's car, he stands back and takes a hard look.

"Hmm…this one looks good from here…so far." He walks around the car. Everything looks well put together. He checks the engine. Every part is in place. Then he steps into the driver's seat to start the engine with his key. The vehicle starts to roar.

"Job well done guys…I mean guy and girl. Since I can go as far as starting the engine, I'll give you two an A for today," he says smiling at the duo. Johnny and Victoria look at each other and smile.

"Maybe I should pair you guys up more often," Neil gives Johnny and Victoria a satisfied look. "For a new student, you sure catch on quick," he says to Victoria.

"Well… this guy helped me most of the way," says Victoria pointing to Johnny.

"Hey, you're learning from the best kid. Class is dismissed!"

Johnny and Victoria head over to the sink to wash the oil off their hands. Johnny lets V go first. "After you," he says extending his arm towards the sink.

"Thanks. How long have you been attending this school?"

"As long as I can remember. I know I skipped a few classes and I have to make some up this year and next year."

"Uhh… okay, that's all good," Victoria says as she shakes her hands dry and reaches for a paper towel from a stack sitting at the edge of the sink.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. Why are you asking questions about me sister?" he asks with suspicion after he washes his hands.

"Because, I do want to know the type of classmates I'm going to be dealing with for the rest of the year. You seem to be a cool guy who takes crap from no one." Victoria leans her hips against the large sink with her hands gripping the edges.

"Well, you're right," says Johnny, wiping the light sweat off of his face with a paper towel.

"I bet you have little or no problems with the other kids at this place."

"Sometimes people think my taste in fashion is weird and outdated but I don't give a damn. I'm just being Johnny Vincent. I'm still the king of the streets." Johnny and Victoria exit the classroom together with the other students.

"These other guys are just jealous because I have a hot girlfriend who appreciates me," he says pointing to himself. Victoria pauses for a few seconds. _Damn! He has a girlfriend. Well I guess we can start out as friends first. I don't want to boost his ego and throw myself at him. I can't help it if the teacher paired us together for the class assignment. _

Victoria knows in her heart she wants to tell Johnny that she likes him but she decided to hold back and continue to feel him out. Johnny is indeed a tough guy who does not take crap from anyone… except Lola. Despite her promiscuity, Johnny still manages to keep a soft place in his heart for her. He has forgiven Lola numerous times but she continues walking all over Johnny. She knows that Johnny is wrapped around her finger and his insecurity has reached the point where Lola is confident that Johnny will never cut her loose for another girl. Victoria, who has yet to know Lola, wants to get to know Johnny at a steady pace. However, when the time comes for V to get what she wants, sneaky as she is, V will take full advantage of the situation. In short, she will step on Lola's toes to get Johnny and find a way to remove her from Johnny's head.

"So, how long have you been happily dating this girl?"

"Well, we've been happily dating for a while, like for a year and three months," says Johnny partially lying, at least about the happily part.

"She's lucky to be on the arm of a tough, handsome guy like you. Since you claim she appreciates your charm, I bet you don't have to fight other guys off of her much. After all she's satisfied with what she has right?"

"Yeah…. I-I'm her one and only knight in shiny armor. She won't trade me in for anyone else." Knowing that his statement is untrue, Johnny nearly stumbles over his answer. He shifts his eyes in another direction.

"That's cool."

The two walk around the campus and continue to get to know each other. They walk until they are within the view of Jimmy, Zoe, and Petey who are sitting on the benches outside the schools main building.

"Is that Johnny Vincent walking with another girl?" asks Petey.

"Yeah. That's the new girl. Mandy had given her attitude when she came into the girl's dorm," says Zoe.

"What a surprise. Mandy will always be Mandy," says Jimmy casually.

"She even accused me of screwing Mr. Burton in front of everyone," she says clenching her teeth and balling fists.

"Aww man Zoe, that's low. Why the hell would she do that?" asks Jimmy with concern.

"Because she's a bitch and I was defending the new girl," Zoe regaining her composure.

"You, defending someone else, Zoe? That's new to me," says Jimmy looking at his girlfriend and raising his eyebrows.

"Well I know what its like to have some asshole picking on you for no particular reason and I don't care for Mandy much anyway." Zoe shrugs and nods her head.

"By the way, the girl's name is Victoria." Jimmy jerks her head in Johnny and V's direction.

"You met her already?" asks Petey.

"Uh huh. We're in the same music class together. She seems to be pretty cool," says Jimmy turning his attention to Johnny and Victoria, who are turning to their direction.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Jimmy" says Victoria as Johnny and her approach the trio.

"What's up." Jimmy jerks his head in V's direction.

"Hey, I believe we crossed path's at the girl's dorm but we haven't introduced ourselves yet," says Zoe with her legs crossed and her hands resting on the bench at each side of her.

"Yeah, you're the girl who stood up to the cheerleader who was talking smack to me when I walked in earlier. I'm Victoria or you could just call me V," V points to herself.

"I know your name already. I see you've met my boyfriend Jimmy. I'm Zoe," she says scanning Victoria up and down crossing her arms.

"By the way that girl was Mandy the head cheerleader. I tagged up her clothes while she was out at practice earlier today. I also used her brand new Victoria Secret underwear to pick up Chester's crap."Jimmy grins and nods his head.

"Nice. I wish I was with you when you did this." says V.

"Don't worry, I'll count you in when I do this again in the near future," Zoe shrugs and raises her eyebrows.

"Thanks. Thats an offer I will not refuse," says V with a sinister smile and nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey Johnny, whats up with you?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows as he leans forward to look at Johnny from the bench.

"Nothin. Hey you, little guy," Johnny points to Petey sitting on the other side of Jimmy, "Don't you wanna introduce yaself to the lady?"

"I'm Peter, Jimmy's friend. Nice to meet you," Petey timidly picks up one hand to wave at Victoria.

"What's wrong little twerp? You afraid of girls?" asks Johnny stepping up to Pete in an intimidating manner.

"No Johnny," Pete raises his hands disarmingly.

"Chill out Johnny, he's just a bit shy that's all," Jimmy flashes a grin.

"Well don't mind him, the guy's a dork." Johnny waves his hand dismissively at Petey.

"Hey, that's not nice," says Victoria with a chuckle.

" And the new head boy of this school who makes sensible decisions may I add," says Petey in defense.

Zoe walks up to Petey and tassels his hair and dotes exaggeratedly. "Isn't he adorable? He's like a little puppy."

"Whatever Zoe," says Pete gently moving Zoe's hand away.

"I'm starved. Why don't we go to the cafeteria for some grub?" asked Victoria rubbing her slim stomach.

"Uhhh… bad idea," says Jimmy.

"Why is it a bad idea?"

"Lets just say that the food, especially the meat the cook serves is not meant for human consumption."Jimmy flashes a frown at the thought of Edna's cooking. "Not to mention some of the ingredients include bodily mucus," says Pete.

A rat runs from under the bench, past Zoe's feet and in the direction of the school's opened gate.

"In fact that little guy is one of the dishes on tonights menu," says Jimmy pointing to the rat.

"Eeeww! Thats all I need to know." V waves her hands in disgust.

"Why don't we take a walk around town and find a spot that serves food that the walls of our stomachs won't reject on contact?" says Zoe.

"For real," says Victoria. "Your hair looks pretty cool. Where did you get it dyed?"

"The Final Cut," says Zoe standing up.

"Yeah, its a shop located in New Coventry. Thats my neighborhood," says Johnny.

The five students make their way out of school's gates.

"You get a free tour of the town too just like me," says Jimmy.

"Cool. Johnny, why are you not with your girlfriend right now?" asked Victoria placing her thumbs in the back pockets of her tight jeans.

"Cause I don't know where she is. I didn't see her around the school at all today," says Johnny waving his hands with uncertainty. "Since I ain't got shit else to do, I'll hang with you guys for now."

"What about your boys? Do you think that Peanut and Norton are probably looking for you?" asked Jimmy.

"I told them that I'll catch them later on at Blueballs."

They make their way across the wooden bridge directly across the street from the school that leads into Bullworth. Once they've reached the concrete, without Johnny noticing, Jimmy spotted Lola and Chad a couple of blocks away. The five were walking in the opposite direction. _What can I say, I feel a little bad for the guy_.

Zoe Jimmy and Pete remained silent when Johnny answered Victoria's question. They knew Lola was out with Gord, Chad, Algie, or any of the boys in school for that matter. Well, she uses Algie to do her homework and help her get her grades up but she's not physically attracted to him in any way. They also know that Lola had to be giving really big _favors_ for the Preppies in exchange for the gifts she receives. Since Lola has expensive taste, she rather deliver her natural talents to the Preps. Zoe seen her earlier in english class today with a diamond Aquaberry Jewelry set that consisted of earings, necklace and a bracelet. _I Wonder how many discharges she had to digest to get that_ Zoe thought. The trio knows that Lola is out and about as usual doing what she does best, being a slut. Maybe a better one this time. To avoid thinking of Lola's frequent rendevous with other guys, Johnny decides to hang with Jimmy and his new little clique.

While the five teens continue their long walk to find a decent fast food joint, Johnny sneaks a long hard stare at Victoria's shapely curves as she walks a few feet away, catching up to Jimmy, Zoe and Pete. Victoria turns her head to Johnny snapping him out of his short daze.

"Are you all right? You seem to be in deep thought," says V.

"Yeah. Nice chain," he says taking notice of her rhine stone studded jean chain on her hip.

"Thanks."

**Sorry for the late update. Review OR DIE! Just kidding. Suggestions are welcomed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, I know I took too long to update this story. I'm back in school and swamped with work again. I almost lost interest in writing Bully fanfics because I'm busy doing homework and I haven't played Bully in a while. Now I'm trying to swing into Bully mode and kick up new ideas. I did make changes to this latest chapter so for those who have already read the first posting of this chapter, please forgive me.**

* * *

The BlueBalls pool hall is crowded with Johnny and his boys as usual. The pool hall is newly renovated with a flat screen television against the wall sitting over the bar area, a loung area with a short, black glass table standing before a black leather couch across the room, and a pool table placed at the center of the room.

Zoe, Petey and Jimmy decided to head to the carnival when they left the Burger joint while Victoria decides to hang with Johnny at the pool hall since she's use to hanging out with a group of guys anyway. For Victoria, hanging out with Johnny and his boys was a step up compared to hanging out with her fellow gang bangers back in Los Santos who had access to weapons that should be within reach of the US military. While she was a gang member, V thought nothing of any possible danger at the time. Not only because she's the offspring of Carl, a former gangster himself, she would usually hang around her half brothers (Sons from Carl's other girlfriends) and they, other than her Uncle Sweet, had given her tools for survival on the streets. While Carl and Michelle call themselves sheltering Victoria from the streets, V was busy receiving pointers from family members who still have ties with some old heads of the grove street gang. They also told V that the only best friends she'll have is her family.

"So, Victoria where ya from?" ask Johnny leaning forward as he sits on the new couch, with his pool cue gripped in folded hands standing upright between his legs.

"Los Santos," says Victoria. She crosses her legs and sips her long island iced tea with ice that peanut served to her inside a medium size glass. Out of courtesy, Johnny requested him to do so.

"West side gal huh?" Johnny flashes a smile and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, my parents didn't want me to stay in the ghetto so they decided to send me away to Bullworth Academy." Victoria looks down at her drink and gently spins it around the glass. She returns eye contact with Johnny but he looks away as if he is nervous. Then he shot a stare at the Pool Hall's entrance. _I hope Lola doesn't catch me. Then again, me catching that little slut didn't stop her from continuing to cheat on me so why the fuck worry? Shit what I'm doing is actually innocent unlike what she does in someone else's bed or in alley ways. I'm still a single man until I have a ring on my finger right?_ Despite her slightly tomboyish ways_,_ Victoria is an attractive girl and acts ladylike when she wants to. Johnny notices Victoria's beauty but he avoids thinking of her in a sexual nature and wants to see her as just another classmate who happens to be the only girl present in shop class.

"All right. Cool. I'm at that school because it's closer to my neighborhood. I'm also into fixin' bikes and cars as you saw earlier in class."

"Yeah. Seems like you've been doing this for a minute. " Victoria reaches a hand over to fix the collar of Johnny's leather Jacket, and pats it gently after she's done. Johnny looks a bit surprised by V's polite gesture but he remains composed. Instead of questioning her, he simply nods his head.

"Thanks."

"Sure. It was inside out. Neatness is important to a king right?" Victoria folds her hands above her crossed legs.

"Yeah. Thanks again," Johnny flashes a smile as V recalls him refering to himself as the "King" earlier in the day. He's not accustomed to a female treating him nice _without_ wanting to go to bed with him for once. He would usually decline other girls and remain ever so faithful to Lola, the "harlot" he loves.

"Where I'm from, you could make a killin' fixin' bikes and cars. I'm talking about maybe one thousand dollars a day or more, just freelancing," says Victoria nodding her head and smiling.

"Yeah? Well, sometimes I fix things for the local folks in town. I make a decent amount."

"How much?" V takes another sip of her drink.

"Between four or five hundred bucks the most." Johnny shrugs. "Why don't you do this?"

"Because my dad didn't want me to fix cars or touch heavy equipment. He thinks it should be a man's job." V rolls her eyes as she thinks of Carl's protective ways.

Oh. I'll bet he spoils the hell outta ya huh," Johnny reclines on the couch.

"Sometimes. He could be a bit over protective. He just doesn't want me to get my hands dirty." Johnny grabs another pool cue leaning against the wall next to him and passes it to Victoria.

"Thanks, Johnny." They both stand up and head for the pool table with their drinks in their free hand.

"No prob. So ya pops don't want you to get your hands dirty huh? Well you sure as hell didn't seem to give a damn about your hands today." The two stand at opposite sides of the table.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to fix a car. Unlike some girls, I won't frown at the thought of having oil spill on my clothes. Or even squirt in my face." Victoria chuckles.

"Wow. You like to get down and dirty." Johnny gives Victoria a warm smile.

"Sometimes. I'm still a girl and I _would_ hate to get oil stains on my clothes but I know it comes with the territory in Shop."

The balls on the pool table scatter in different directions as Victoria shoots first. So far, her first move was a good one. Three balls fall into different pockets, one into the right corner pocket, another in the left corner pocket, and a third into the center left pocket. _Damn! Peanut, Norton and myself are the best pool players in the crew and even we don't start off that good,_ he thought_. _Peanut, Ricky and the other greasers paused their conversation to look at the table after hearing the sound of the wooden balls tapping together.

"Damn thats one hell of a shot," says Ricky to the boys while keeping his attention to Johnny and Victoria at the pool table. "How the hell did she do that?" asks Peanut suspiciously. He's not accustomed to seeing females in the pool hall hanging out among them or participating in activities that are usually expected of males. The only female who usually interacted with them is Lola. Fortunately, she is not present to see Johnny having fun with another girl. So far Johnny and Victoria seem to have a few things in common.

"I used to play pool with my homeboys back in Los Santos." Victoria stands with the pool cue gripped in folded hands standing upright on the floor. Johnny takes a shot, knocking two balls into seperate pockets.

"Oh yeah? They must've had some _really_ good balls set up for ya," says Johnny slowly flashing a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Victoria's face turns serious and she stops in her tracks to give Johnny a nearly murderous stare. She thinks Johnny's comment is a sexual connotation.

"It means that your friends must of set you up to win the game. What did you think I meant?" Johnny shrugs.

"Oh, nothing," V relaxes herself and nods her head. " No, my friends do not need to set me up to win a pool game. Are you insinuating that I have to cheat to win?" Victoria smiles and crosses her arms. She leans her thick hips against the edge of the table. Johnny picks up his drink from a nearby stool, finish it off, and sets his glass back down. He walks around the pool table to Victoria's side and stands in front of her, nearly close enough to kiss her.

"Nah. It's just that I think that a pretty little thing like you don't have a problem gettin' her way with the fellas." Johnny raises his hand and starts caressing Victoria's cheek.

Victoria was not expecting Johnny to make this bold move on her and even though they've known each other for a few hours, she did not resist his touch. Normally, if a guy would try to make a move on her, he would end up doubled over from a low, hard punch or receive a kick in the nuts heard around the world. Despite her good looks, Victoria never thought of herself as gods gift to men. She turns heads and have had boys ask her out in the past but she declined them all. Also her father, Carl, does not want boys to get too close to his daughter anyway. Victoria is use to having a "little sister" like relationship with her male friends but with Johnny Vincent, things felt different. She is physically attracted to him and likes the way he throws his weight around. The touch of his hand against her cheek felt warm, sending chills up her back and conjuring up urges that she did not feel before. Victoria leans into his touch and closes her eyes as if she was receiving a full body massage at a spa.

"I thinks its your turn to shoot now," says Johnny softly, bringing V back to reality. He steps out her way to give her space to point her pool cue.

"Oh yeah...right," says Victoria. She opens her eyes and prepares to take her shot.

**

* * *

****Hope you guys like it. Review please! **

**Note:** Your reviews are my motivation and inspires me to continue writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Pool Hall Part 2**

Victoria takes a sip of her drink after she takes her shot. Then she sits her drink back on the stool, next to Johnny's empty glass. "Are you all right with your girl walking in on you playing pool with another girl right now?" Victoria asks Johnny flirtatiously with her arms crossed leaning against the pool table.

"I don't care at this point. As much as I caught that slut cheating on me so many fuckin' times," he clenches teeth in disgust as he thinks of Lola's promiscuity "what we're doing right now is nothin' compared to what she might be doin' with another guy right now." Johnny sighs and faces down to the floor. Then he picks his head up to stare at Victoria again. "Sorry, I guess I just got a bit carried away talking about my girlfriend." Johnny picks up his pool cue and takes his shot.

"It's OK Johnny. You're just venting," Victoria says picking up her pool cue to take her last shot.

"So you're not happy with this girl I see." Victoria leans her upper body over the table to aim carefully at the ball. Hal, Ricky and Norton sneak a peak at Victoria's firm, onion shaped behind sitting in her jeans as she leans her small frame forward. Unlike the curves on Lola, Vicky's butt is a couple of more inches away from her back and the thickness is a perfect match for her small frame.

"Hey, Peanut did you see that?" Ricky whispers to peanut who wipes off a glass with a white cloth.

"What ya takin' about Rick?" Ricky gently points his head in Johnny and Victoria's direction. Victoria's back is facing the bar area.

"Oooh yeah, niiice," says peanut peeking at V from the counter.

"Johnny better not pass this one up. This new chick might give that _tramp_ a run for her money," says Norton smiling slyly. Norton never did have respect for Lola. He and the boys worry that Lola might be the death of Johnny if he didn't drop kick her for good.

"Ya got that right. This one's definitely a fox," says Peanut nodding his head in agreement and smiling with some of the guys.

"I wonder if he'll know what to do with _that_," says Hal making a gesture simulating sex.

"Shut up Hal! The only thing you know how to do is your hands. Eunice is the only girl you bedded so far. I heard her tell Christy you suck and you're hung like a hamster," says Ricky.

"Her fingers are like salami compared to you, man. She wasn't even experienced but she knows you didn't lay her right," says lefty, laughing.

"Fuck you! At least I got laid. What about you Rick? Remember that chick who left you because you spent more time screwing bolts and wheels together on bikes and not her?"

Ricki stops laughing and shoots a dirty look at Hal. "Fuck you, Hal. At least she looked good and actually wanted me," Hal downs his third shot glass.

Johnny comes to the other side of the pool table to meet Victoria. He did not catch his boys staring at his new friend and classmate who he mentored in shop earlier this afternoon.

"I've been unhappy for a while with her. No matter how much I show my love to her, she keeps stomping my heart like a freakin' cockroach," he says after he slapped his chest in anger.

"So why do you continue to stay with her? What does she have that makes you not want to leave her?" Victoria shrugs with her arms crossed.

"Well….she's beautiful, she's sexy, she's great in bed…"

"Whoa, dude, you can stop right there. You don't need to tell me how she is in bed." She extends her arms and stops Johnny from continuing his sentence. "I think that's a bit too deep." V starts chuckling.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to take her off my mind knowing she's doin me dirty," he says nodding his head.

"I'm not trying swell your head up or nothing but you _are_ a hot guy and you seem pretty cool, why would this girl want to cheat on you?" says Victoria with a puzzled look.

"Don't know. I fight other guys off of her and keep them away from my queen as much as I could but she just won't stop being unfaithful to me," says Johnny with a shrug of disappointment.

He looks up at his boys watching a sports game on T.V., off and on as they have their conversation.

"Hey guys," says Johnny walking toward his boys.

"I need some space right now so I want ya to leave me alone for a while," says Johnny casually.

"All right boss. What about ya friend?" asks Peanut quietly, following lastly behind the other greasers exiting the Pool Hall.

"Victoria's hangin' with me for now. I wanna to talk to someone who doesn't know how much my love life really sucks and won't rub it in my face like you guys," Johnny smiles and pats Peanut on the back at the door way.

"If you see Lola and she asks about me, don't tell her I'm here."

"What ever ya say boss," Peanut glances at Victoria and then stares at Johnny with a coy smile. "Have fun," says Peanut now outside looking in at Johnny. The dark sky outside is masked by the solid beige curtains inside the pool hall, partially illuminating the dimly lit place.

"I will. Later," says Johnny jerking his head at his second in command. He closes the door and locks it.

"So, Johnny, you never been attracted to other girls?" Victoria remains at the pool table. Johnny walks to Victoria and stands a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah, but I call myself bein' true to my girl, ya know? I really loved her and I wanted _her_ to be _my _one and _only_. Now everyone thinks I'm a joke because they know she's helping herself to other guys right under my nose. Even my boys laugh at me sometimes. When is it gonna stop, Victoria?" Johnny paces back and forth waving his arms.

"After you dump her and find a better girl?" she says rubbing his back. "Why stay with a girl who has _you_ out in the street, putting _your_ life at risk, fighting other guys and humiliates you around the town and around the school?" She points a finger at Johnny. "Love is suppose to make you feel good and safe Johnny."

"You're right. I don't wanna be a laughing stock anymore, man. I'm tired of everyone laughing at me and saying that they slept with my girl. People are sayin' I'm crazy... I just can't take it anymore," he says with glassy brown eyes, staring down at Victoria's. Victoria grabs Johnny's hand into hers and rubs it. A tear falls from one eye and Victoria removes her bandana from her neck and wipes his cheek.

"It's Ok Johnny. You're overwhelmed. Let it out." Johnny embraces Victoria and starts crying quietly on her shoulder. She embraces him and rubs his back. The two gently pull apart from each other. Johnny pauses to look into Victoria's eyes for a moment and caresses her face once again as he did earlier. Victoria lets her guard down again and begins to shut her eyes anticipating a kiss on her lips. Sure enough, Johnny places the knuckle of his index finger beneath V's chin and leans in to kiss her lips. The kiss surprised Victoria and excites her body but V pulls away from Johnny genlty.

"No...Johnny, I can't do this. You have a rough relationship to resolve. This would be a bad move for us." Victoria nods her head disapprovingly and slowly backs away from Johnny.

"I know I have a girlfriend but she doesn't listen to me much or understand how much she hurts me." He walks up to Victoria and grabs her hand. "Victoria, you're the only girl who took me seriously and listened to me. I appreciate that. You don't think I'm weird or funny. You seem so real."

He grabs Victoria around her waist with his other arm. Once again, Johnny leans in to kiss Victoria and this time she does not hold back. She places one arm around his neck and another on the back of his head. The kiss lasts longer. Johnny lifts up Victoria, carries her to the pool table, and sits her down on the edge. The two continue to kiss and embrace each other tighter. They acted as if they were an established couple who were madly in love for years.

Johnny pulls away from Victoria and removes his leather jacket, showing off his muscular arms beneath his short-sleeved white T-shirt under his Bullworth Vest. Victoria pulls Johnny's top off and Johnny unbuttons her short-sleeved bullworth T-shirt revealing succulent breast sitting in the cups of her white bra. He clears the balls off the pool table and continues kissing V, laying her flat on her back. Victoria moans as Johnny's lips make their way from her lips, her neck, down to her chest. She begins wrapping a leg around his hip. The couple continue to make out and undress until all their clothing dropped on the freshly buffed tiled floor.

Hot with passion, the two begin to have sex and move their intertwined bodies at a steady pace. Victoria wraps her legs around Johnny's hips tighter and her eyes began to water from feeling ecxtasy. She keeps a tight grip on him digging her nails into his back. _I don't think I'll regret this. __This feels too good... Oooh..I don't want to stop..._She thinks_._


	9. Chapter 9

-1**The Pool Hall 3**

Its one o' clock in the morning. Victoria and Johnny are asleep on the pool table under a dimly lit light, nude. Victoria lays on her stomach on top of Johnny's body with his arms wrapped around her waist. One hand rest's on her upper back and the other hand rests on her shapely rump. The two had a lot of fun a few hours ago and did their thing until they put themselves into a coma. The sound of a police car passing by had awoke Victoria. She flutters her eyes open and slowly raises her head off of Johnny's chest and looks at his face. She blinks her eyes and looks at his face again. As Victoria gently removes herself from Johnny's grip, she looks around the room. When her eyes find the clock across the room her eyes widen.

"Oh Shit" she says. Vicky hastily gathers her clothes and starts getting dressed. _It's passed the curfew time_. _I got to get back to the girl's dorm and just hope Ms. Peabody don't realize I'm missing…_

Johnny wakes up as he hears Victoria scrambling to get her self together. "Where the hell are you rushing to babe?" He runs his fingers through his hair while rising up from the pool table.

"Back to school where I belong right now." Victoria places her foot on the footrest of a nearby stool and ties her sneakers.

"How you're gonna get back? You don't know your way around here," he says putting on his briefs followed by his Levi Jeans.

" I'll find my way back," she says putting her shoulder length hair back up in a pony tail. Then she makes her way to the bar, picks up a drink mixing cup and looks at her reflection as she fixes her bang.

"How about we find a car to use for now?" Johnny finishes buttoning his T shirt and tucks it in his pants.

"What? Are you out your damn mind?" Victoria turns to look at Johnny and nods her head.

"What if we get spotted by the prefects pulling up into the school's parking lot? I'm sure they don't expect any teachers and staff members to drive onto the school campus in the wee hours of the morning unless they have some funny business to attend to." Victoria drops her arms in frustration slapping the side of her thighs.

"Me and the boys will take care of the car once we get to the campus. You told me you know how to steal cars so why you're backing out from this now?" Johnny gives Victoria a confused look as pulls his blue Bull Worth vest over his head.

"Because I don't do that anymore," Victoria stretches her arms out and nods her head disapprovingly. "I left that part of my life in the past."

"You left that in the past? What are you talking about?" Johnny raises an eyebrow.

"Listen," says Victoria walking closer to Johnny. " I use to be in gang in my neighborhood since I was twelve."

"Really? How were you initiated?" Johnny puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the pool table.

"I was ordered to steal a car, shoplift and bring the valuable items to the gang leader on the same day."

"Yeah? Did you ever get caught for it?"

"No. I actually never got caught. In fact, my street name was 'Victorious' because every theft I did happen to be successful."

Johnny chuckles. "Victorious, huh? You just got away squeaky clean without a trace? Maybe its because you're pretty" he says staring at her up and down. He shrugs with his eyebrows.

"Yup," Victoria places her hands on her waist and shakes her head proudly " and my looks have nothing to do with it. If you think what I'm telling you is a load of bullshit, it isn't. That's my story and I'm sticking to it." Victoria raises a neatly manicured hand in front of her face, stretches her fingers apart and examines her white polished nails.

"Okay little miss gangster," Johnny says playfully. He places his hands on Victoria's shoulders. "I'll believe you…for now." He smirks as he rubs his hands down Victoria's arms.

"Now lets go find a car to get us back to school," says Victoria stroking Johnny's chest with a finger.

"I'll get the equipment." Johnny goes to a closet and retrieves some tools for both of them to pull off the car theft.

"Let's do this," says Johnny slapping a crow bar against the palm of his hand as he and Victoria exit BlueBalls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Borrowing A Car**

The time now is 1:30 a.m. Johnny and Victoria walk down the quiet, dark New Coventry streets in silence and look around to make sure no one sees them. They see the cops out and about patrolling almost every block with flashlights in hand. Rodents can be seen scurrying on the curb around the corners into the darkness of the nearest alley.

"Damn, these pigs don't miss a beat" whispers Johnny as he and Victoria creep through the dark underpass avoiding the flashlight of a nearby officer. They slowly move to the other side without making a sound and see some of the townspeople still walking around as they would in broad daylight. In the town of Bull worth, teens hanging around outside pass their curfew time was a normality so the towns people ignored the presence of Victoria and Johnny. However, there are a few people who will make snide remarks to the kids every now and then.

"Go home and read a book you damn delinquents! Do us a favor and keep the crime rate down!" yells a man from across the street. Fortunately, there were not any police to within the earshot of the comment. If there was, Johnny and Victoria would have to scramble for a place to hide or they'll find themselves in the towns precinct the rest of the night.

"Fuck off, you damn prick" Johnny yells back, flicking the man.

Victoria slaps his arm with the back of her hand. "Shut up and stay focused!" Johnny quickly turns his head back and gives Victoria an agitated look.

"Why the hell ya did that for? "

"Because I don't want you to make a scene! You want us to get caught, fool?" Victoria grabs Johnny by the arm and pulls him away.

"No, but I ain't letting anyone disrespect me as long as I live." Johnny balls his fist and punches the palm of his other hand.

Victoria sighs and nods her head. "Well you have to swallow your pride right now cause we're shopping for a ride to get us back to Bull worth Academy."

"I guess you're right." Johnny waves his hand dismissively in the man's direction. "Lets go."

The two continue on until they find a black car parked outside of a Yum Yum grocery store which is closed at this time. Victoria creeps up to the driver's side of the car while Johnny follows close behind making sure no one spots them. She pulls out a paper clip that was twisted in a shape made specifically to fit into the key hole to unlock the door. Victoria inserts the hand made lock pick in the keyhole and meticulously turns it until she hears a click.

"It's unlocked" she whispers to Johnny who stands next to the passenger side. He silently nods his head and prepares to open the door with his crowbar but Victoria waves at him not to. "I'll open it for you." Victoria gently opens the door on the drivers side and welcomes herself behind the wheel of a Nissan Altima. Luckily, the car did not have an alarm to blow the duo's cover.

_Oooh baby, this car is just right for a woman like me. I could get use to riding like this. Maybe I would add some hydraulics. _She thinks as she surveys the tan leather interior on the dash board, steering wheel and seats. Victoria reaches over to open the door to the passenger side of the car for Johnny to enter.

"Your driving better be good" Johnny says placing himself in the seat and putting on the seat belt.

"I wouldn't have my driver's license if my driving wasn't good. In fact it's just as good as the sex we had a while ago."

Victoria pulls out her license from her back pocket and passes it to Johnny.

"You have your license?"

"Yup"

"Why would you want to steal cars anyway?" Johnny looks at Victoria's driver's license and hands it back to her.

"I don't have to steal cars but I'm doing this tonight because I know I'm good at it." Victoria snatches out some wires beneath the steering wheel and study's them briefly.

"Pass me the tweezers," she tells Johnny while examining the wires on her hand. He passes her the tweezers. "Here we go." Victoria places the tweezers on a wire and squeezes it to start the engine.

"You are a woman of your word," says Johnny looking at the meters light up.

"Good thing this person has a full tank," says Victoria gently putting her foot on the gas.

"Why the hell couldn't the store stay open later? I wanted to buy some smokes," mumbles Johnny. The car takes off from it's parking space to blend in with the traffic on the street.

"You can give me directions Johnny. After all, I am new in this town." Victoria says spreading a sly smile on her face.

"Don't worry Vicky, I know a short cut . Make a left over here.…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Cruising**

The time is now 2a.m. Johnny sits back relaxed in his seat while giving Victoria directions back to Bull Worth Academy. Victoria sits behind the wheel confident and alert. The two seem to be having a casual connection to each other, despite the intimacy they had at Blue Balls. Johnny wanted to hang out with his friends to get Lola off his mind for the rest of the night. That's all he wanted to do. Hang out with his new classmate and his boys. However, the thought of how him and Vicky worked together as a team in shop class the other day has made Johnny attracted to her in a way that is beyond just physical. Not only did Victoria have the sex appeal and charm, she's also aggressive, street smart, independent, and willing to get her hands dirty. Sometimes she will not have remorse. As for Lola, Johnny only has a physical attraction to her and nothing more. She was just a pretty girl on his arm for other guys to envy.

"Oh yeah, back to what you mentioned about the sex…seems like you enjoyed it." Johnny places his hand on Victoria's thigh and begins to rub it. If it wasn't so late, Victoria would probably pull over to a remote area and let Johnny do her again but she doesn't want to mess up her attendance record at school.

"Yeah Johnny…I did. A lot. You feel so…experienced," Victoria says seductively while minding the road ahead.

"I am. I learned from my ex girl." Johnny looks out of the window.

"Ohhh, now she's your ex girlfriend? Johnny, you were ranting and crying about her to me a while ago" says Victoria glancing at Johnny confused while slowing down at the red light.

"Yeah I know. I was angry at the moment" Johnny says sternly. He nods his head in annoyance. "Anyways, what do you mean by saying I feel so experienced?" He turns to face Victoria.

"What I meant is that I don't know any better…that's all." Victoria shrugs and squirms a little with embarrassment. She hesitates to admit she was a virgin a few hours ago.

"You don't know any better? So you tellin' me that you met lousy guys before? " Victoria quickly turns to face Johnny with a serious look.

"Hell. No. I never had a boyfriend. You see Johnny… when we met yesterday….I was a virgin."

"What? A virgin?" Johnny turns to Victoria who pulls off when the light changes to green. He is shocked by Victoria's confession. She is the first Virgin he sacked. Unlike Lola, Vicky is a bad girl but she is not promiscuous nor was she even sexually active.

"So that means I'm..." Johnny points at himself with one hand.

"You're my first. I swear, you're the only guy I slept with in my life…ever." Vicky nods her head in relief glancing at Johnny back and forth.

"No offense but I though you felt a little hmmm…ya know…" Johnny waves his hand and narrows his eyes to emphasize his description, "snug."

"Fuck you Johnny!" Victoria takes a hand and pushes Johnny playfully.

"You did already, didn't ya?" Says Johnny with a smirk as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever. I know I was what you call snug," she raises her eyebrows to symbolize quotation marks " but I can't help it if my body was unprepared for your friend," she says pointing at his groin. The two make it to the bridge leading to Bullworth Academy.

"You'll get use to me," says Johnny in a low tired voice, reclined in his seat. While Driving across the bridge, the sound of a siren can be heard behind them in the distance. Then the sound becomes louder and louder in their direction.

"Shit! Not now," says Victoria looking in the rear view mirror.

"Oh man. This can't be happenin'" says a now alert Johnny looking back at the approaching police car.

"Vicky, just slow down a bit..."


	12. Chapter 12

**For the readers who showed support for my story, I apologize for the overdue update. I'm in school and graduation time is coming so I'm swamped with papers to do. I hope you still enjoy this. I'm opened to all suggestions for my story so feel free to review!**

**Sneaking Back to the School**

The sound of the siren catches up with the stolen Altima occupied by the teenage couple. "V, just pull over so you could be out they're way. They might have an emergency anyway," says Johnny looking back at the patriotic colored flashing lights. Victoria panics but does not let her fear hinder her driving so she gently pulls over to the side of the curb. The police car speeds right pass them. Johnny and Victoria sigh in relief at the same time when they see the squad car turn around the corner.

"Man, our ass was almost grass," said Johnny rubbing his hand down his face, "but we made it." Victoria looks up the next block to see the red bricks and the black iron gate of her new home, Bull worth Academy.

Before exiting the stolen vehicle, the two look around to make sure no one sees them. Johnny grabs Victoria's arm, taking her out of view of a prefect flashing a light outside the school gate. "Follow me to the parking lot. I'll walk you to the girl's dorm."

Just as the two walk through the parking lot, a shadow walks into their direction but the figure is not holding a flashlight. Victoria and Johnny hide behind Mr. Galloway's car. As the details of the figure come into view as it passes them, Johnny looks over and quietly calls to it.

"Hey, Norton," whispers Johnny. Norton stops to look around to find the familiar voice calling his name. He sees Johnny with his new female companion hiding behind Mr. Galloway's car. Norton gently walks over to meet the couple.

"Yo, what the hell are you two doing coming back to the school this late?" he asks crouching down with Johnny and Victoria.

"We went to the Carnival after playing pool," Johnny lied. Norton gives his friend a condescending smirk. "All right. I know Ms. Peabody's gonna be pissed if she knows you're missing," he tells Victoria.

"I know. I believe that's for me to worry about," she replies, looking at Norton up and down. A prefect walks pass the three teens giving them the chance to move further inside the school's campus. They managed to dodge flashlights left and right until they successfully reached the circle area between the boys and girls dorm.

"I gotta plan," said Johnny looking hard at two prefects moving about around the girls dorm entrance. The girl's dorm was always more guarded than the boy's dorm due to Pinky, Lola and Mandy, sneaking Gord, Derby and Ted into their rooms every now and then. With the way Lola sneaks Gord, Chad and Tad into the dorm, one would think it's a brothel.

"You hide against the wall over there near the gate. My boy Norton and I are gonna distract these sons of bitches." Johnny points at the Prefects inspecting the girl's dorm area. "When they chase us across to the boy's dorm, then you run inside, all right babe?"

Victoria nods her head in agreement. "What about the car?"

"Don't worry about it. Me and the boys got it. Right now you need to get back into the dorm. Don't go in the front door. Make a right around the corner of the building and climb the wooden fence into the attic. The window should be opened." Johnny remembers that entrance to the girls dorm because whenever Lola wanted some crazy mind blowing sex, she would always sneak him in though the window.

"Let's get started now," he waves at Victoria to head to her hiding place. As soon as Victoria takes her place, Johnny and Norton walk into the arc and yell at the Prefects.

"Hey, you, cock suckers," yells Johnny.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be off the clock and getting' laid around this time?" said Norton smiling devilishly at Edwin. "Hey Norry, they call themselves trying to keep us from getting action!"

"Yeah these jerks are deprived as hell! Instead of holding a flashlight, they should be in the bathroom holding" before Norton could finish his comment, both prefects were charging at the young men just as Johnny wanted. The duo jetted to the boys dorm with the prefects on hot pursuit.

When the coast was clear, Victoria rushed to the girl's dorm and headed for the fence Johnny told her about. She climbed and successfully made it into the girl's dorm in one piece.

________________________________________________________________________

Zoe told Victoria at the Carnival the previous day that she was welcome to stay in her room throughout the school year. They both were tomboys, streetwise and bad ass girls who don't care for prissy bitches. Zoe covered for Victoria by borrowing one of Earnest blow up dolls and placing it neatly under the blanket of the vacant bed next to her. She also had him record a fake breathing noise on tape to make the figure in the bed sound like a real human.

When Victoria walks in the room, her roomate was sound a sleep and tucked beneath her blanket. Next to her looked like a figure of a boy but Victoria didn't see the face because of a dark shadow over him. Victoria turns on the lamp and the light makes Zoe toss and turn. "Turn that shit off, asswipe," she says sleepily. Jimmy gently wakes up and places his forearm over his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm about to go to sleep. What's going on with you two or three?" Victoria crosses her arms and jerks her head in the direction of the blow up doll on the other bed. She smirks at Jimmy and Zoe who are dressed in their underwear under the blanket of Zoe's bed. "Security was mad tight in front of the girl's dorm so how the hell did you get in?" she asks Jimmy. Zoe looks at Jimmy and responds to Victoria

"I was lonely," says Zoe looking at Victoria as she gently gets up. "and that person over there is suppose to be you." Zoe points at the figure under the blanket. Victoria walks over pulling the blanket back to reveal an inflated female doll. "Did you two take turns screwing her too?" asked Victoria sarcastically. Zoe reaches for her pillow and playfully thows it at Victoria. "Shut up!" Zoe says chuckling. "Ms. Peabody was looking for your ass a few hours ago. Where the hell was you and Johnny after you guys left us?"

"Chilling out at Blue Balls playing pool," said Victoria. "That's it," lied Victoria.

"Playing pool until nearly three in the morning?" Zoe raises her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yup. Nothing else. We did have a few drinks." Victoria shrugs with a devilish grin. "He's a cool guy. He's hot too."

"You do know he has a girlfriend right?" asks Zoe, blinking at Victoria as if she knows what went down after her and Johnny were left alone.

Victoria rolled her eyes at Zoe. "Yeah, he told me. Her name is Lola. He basically said she gets around."

"I thought I saw Kirby coming out of Lola's room earlier when you snuck me in," said Jimmy, swinging his legs over the edge of his side of the bed.

"I hope you don't mind me getting dressed in front of you," he says to Victoria, standing in the center of the room.

"We'll keep our heads turned while you get dressed. You better hurry before Ms. Peabody makes a surprise visit. This time I'm not covering your ass," said Zoe tossing Jimmy his clothes.

Her and Victoria stand side by side with their backs turn while Jimmy gets dressed. "Why are they're so many rats in this place?"

"I don't know. Bull worth had a rat problem before we were born. According to Crabblesnitch, this is the least amount of rats the school has had," said Zoe.

"Hell, this least amount is enough to open up a damn leather and fur outlet," says Victoria twisting her shoulder length hair and placing a bobby pin on it.

"And a restaurant chain," said Jimmy. "I'm sure Edna can retire early if she successfully serves the whole town with these rodents."

"EEeewww, gross. What the hell James," said Zoe looking back to see if Jimmy is decent. Fully dressed in his uniform and sneakers, Jimmy and Zoe head for the room door.

"Take this gassed up bitch with you," says Victoria playfully as she passes the blow up doll to Zoe. "I'm not into girls or people filled with helium." Victoria closes the door behind the couple as they leave. She Undresses and changes into her sleepwear. She wears a pink camisole top with matching shorts with lacing at the edge of the legs. She looks into the mirror to make sure her clothes were in place. _It would be nice to have see my in this, she thinks. Maybe later…_ Victoria climbs into her bed beneath the covers. She turns off the annoying sleep noise from the cassette player on the radio and the lamp. _It's a new day… _

________________________________________________________________________

Johnny walks into the auto shop looking chipper and smiling at his boys. "Heeeey guys what's up?" He pats Norton and Peanut on the back as he passes by.

Peanut and the other Greasers stare at each other. They exchange knowing smiles.

"Hey Johnny," says Peanut. "What's up with the good mood?"

"I feel good today. Why you ask?" said Johnny taking off his Jacket and hanging it across a fence, which is something he does not usually do.

"Nothing. I just notice that you walked in smilin'. That's unlike you Johnny." Peanut removes a cigarette from his ear and lights it.

"So?" says Johnny lighting up his cigarette. "What about it?" He places his hands in his pants pocket while the cigarette dangles from the corner of his lips.

"I notice you been really attentive of that Victoria chick from shop class yesterday at Blue Balls. Do she know about Lola?" asked Ricky joining the smoke filled arc Peanut and Johnny formed.

"Yeah. I told her I got a girlfriend."

Vance enters the circle while combing his hair back.

"What did you guys do after we left Blue Balls?"

Feeling annoyed with his friends sneaky interrogation, he takes a drag of his cigarette and removed it from his mouth. "Why tha fuck you guy's askin' me about my mood and my time with Victoria?"

"Because we never saw you deal with the other girls in the school. This one seems to be special to you." Says lefty.

"Yeah. She told me she was a gangster and a car thief. A Real badass broad." Johnny shrugs. "She's a cool chick." Even though Johnny acts casual as he thinks of Victoria, he feels excited inside. He likes the idea that she's an aggressive, straight forward girl who can work well with him on mechanical tasks and have fun with him in _other areas_. This girl can be a triple threat to Lola. Victoria has street smarts, book smarts, and beauty that can put her on magazine covers. _Ain't nothing like a badass woman who's not a slut and can hold her ground without needing my help. I want to see her again…I wonder where she is right now… _

**PLEASE REVIEW : )**


End file.
